In Between Waves (Dramione AU)
by misscosette08
Summary: Draco Malfoy is a wealthy prince living on the coast of a village called Hogwarts. One day, as he is taking a midnight walk on the beach, he sees a silhouette far away, lying on the sand. Running toward it, the feminine silhouette vanishes into thin air. Obsessed by the thought it might have been a magical creature, he comes back every night, in hope to see it again.
1. WAVE 1 - the encounter

_But now you can't tell the false from the real._

 _Who can you trust?_

 _When everything you touch turns to gold?_

 _Gold by Imagine Dragons_

 **XX**

The rain made the night look even darker. The men on the boat had all the difficulties to stand still and not to slip and fall overboard, in the turbulent waters, where they would certainly vanish. The waves were shaking the tiny boat as if it was nothing but a board of wood, crashing on the board and menacing the lives of every one of them. They were a crew of 8 tonight, 3 less than the other nights. Two of his companions had died drowned; the other one had abandoned their mission. But he had to hold on to it, for he wanted to become the richest man on the coast. She had promised him a ton of money.

''STEADY!'' Yelled the other fisherman on his left. All the fishermen where standing on the edge of the vessel.

He held onto his harpoon. He was ready to nab, the thing would never see it coming.

''Where are you, where are you?'' He murmured to himself on a quiet beat. Under the thunder, nobody could hear his words, even if they were particularly close.

An enormous wave shadowed the rays of the moonlight, it was incredibly high, if not higher than the sail of the boat.

Suddenly, he saw it: a strike of silver in the black waters. It was like a flash, so quick he could have thought he was hallucinating. It was not the first time he was to see its tail, but this time he was not going to let it slip away.

''STARBOARD!'' He yelled in research for help.

The boat was stuck between two enormous waves. There it was, standing still in the water, looking straight at him. The wave was so tall it didn't even need to get out of the water. Its hair was floating around, her silver and purple tail was waving softly, peacefully. It was not attacking, it was observing him: it was curious.

''ATTACK!'' He ordered.

He speared without thinking, the wave finally crashing on the boat.

 **XX**

''Father, we've talked about this all day, I've suffered your advisor's tip all day as well, may I be dismissed now?'' He asked impatiently stroking his finger on his forehead in a failed attempt to brush off his headache.

''Very well, son. Don't miss tomorrow's meeting.''

Draco Malfoy nodded to his father, Lucius Malfoy, the king of Hogwarts land. That made him the heir to the throne, and actual prince of Hogwarts land. According to his title, he had to learn how to rule over the kingdom. His duties involved being present to his father's meeting, in order to learn as much as he could.

He walked to his room, his steps echoing in the empty golden corridors of the palace. He pushed the heavy door open and walked to his balcony. Again, he pushed the doors, this time they were made of glass, letting the moonlight light up his room. Standing still, he breathed the salty air. The Malfoy Castle overlooked the sea. At this hour, the low tides were revealing a small land of wet sand.

He was mentally exhausted, but he could still take a walk. The waters were calm, he didn't need any royal guard to accompany him.

He got rid of his shoes, the thud echoing in his room, and climbing down the rocks on which the palace was built. He was used to it, he knew every crevice and every unstable grip.

His feet finally landed on the wet sand, and he sighed, feeling delighted by the familiar sensation. Running a hand through his hair, he started to walk north, his usual path. He could walk it eyes closed and he would never hit his toe against pebble.

He started to walk, humming a slow song. He was not the best singer, but he like the raspy notes in it. He looked up the cloudless sky, the moon was shinning incredibly lightly – as if it wanted to be the sun, and the stars were like white dots on a dark blue paint. Including the sea, it was a beautiful sight.

'' _Why is there nobody to share it with?_ '' He thought to himself.

He continued to walk, hand in his pockets, and his pants rolled up to his knee. He took great care into walking exactly where the tides would brush off the sand, as he would have caressed a lover. His feet were always wet, and he liked it like that.

All of sudden, something caught his attention.

 _A cry._

It was desperate, a cry coming from the soul, a cry begging for help. He could feel his heart tearing apart at every cry he heard.

He started to walk faster, as the cries became louder he started to jog in direction of the sound. Afar, the only thing he could see was an old tree trunk. A strike of silver blinded him temporally, but he continued to move.

Even from where he was standing, he could see an unknown silver substance painting the sand. Close from it was a tail, an unusually long tail. It was moving fast, even if it was on earth. He captured two beautiful eyes before the tail started to move even faster, and before he could take in what he was seeing, the thing vanished into the water.

There was a body, attached to the tail. Whereas the legs would have been was the tail, but the rest of the body was human. Furthermore: it was a feminine body, with long brownish hair.

It had turned to him before it had vanished, it had gasped at his sight and it swam faster than he could ever dream of, even with years of training.

He had seen it, the creature of the legends his mother had rocked him to bed when he was younger. He had seen the mermaid. It was beautiful.

He fell on his knees, right where he could still see the silver liquid coloring the sand. Was this... the blood of the mermaid? Close to the trunk, he could see the thing she had been hurt with. He walked up to it, and grabbed it. It was a harpoon.

It was hurt, bad enough to leave a trace from the tree trunk to the sea.

 _ **XX**_

Four days later, again around midnight, he ran back to the shore where the mermaid had laid before. The sand was no more silver, proof of her presence. He grabbed a whole hand of sand, and watched it slowly fall down back to the earth. The mermaid had not come back. Not tonight, not the last 3 other night either.

The days were long, thinking about her. He was not attentive during his meetings, he was more impatient then he ever was, which had not escaped his father's attention. He was always thinking about her. He had even stopped calling it ''a thing'', he had given her a name: Hermione. He liked how the H was silent, absent, but still there. It represented her. Absent, but always on his mind. He loved how he had to roll the R and manipulate the M, in order to have the finally of her name.

His walks where result less and his nights sleepless. He kept turning around in his bed, visualizing again and again the glimpse of her face he had caught. She had long hair, that's the first thing that had caught his attention. Her eyes, even under the moonlight, were a light shade of gold. And her lips, oh her lips, they were full but a deep shade of cherry red.

Draco knew he only had one thing left to do: he had to find Hermione.

* * *

Hey! So that's it, another start for another short story. I am terrible at writing long and endless psychological stuff, so I prefer short stories :) The chapters will be shorter than ''Mischief Managed'', but over all the story is almost the same lenght.

If you're a fan of Dramione edits, follow my instagram! (drays_). 400 & \+ dramione edits, and 1.3k &\+ followers yet!

Hope you enjoy In Between Waves - comment, vote and share!


	2. WAVE 2 - turning his back

_You appear even-tempered though your looks will deceive._

 _And the sparks are always flying 'cause you drink for relief._

 _With the heart of a child and the will of a fool._

 _It's a wonder why I don't try to build a wall around you._

 _Full circle by Half Moon Run_

XX

The next morning, Draco left before sunrise. He if was to find the mermaid, it was going to be on his own. He packed a bag with clothes and money. If he was seen by a royal guard, or his beloved father, he was screwed. He could not afford any mistake in his plans. He pulled down the hood of his dark green cape over his head.

He ran down to halls to the stables against the wall, in hope not to be seen.

He was lucky the stable boy was not awake yet. He untied his white horse, Slytherin, and walked in direction of the large door of the palace. He spoke in parseltongue to warn the horse about his plan. The horse answered back is agreement to go on an adventure.

No, he could not be seen. Going through the front gates was equivalent to yelling ''I'm going and please warn my father, thank you very much.'' He had to use his secret passage, under the castle. It was the first king of Hogwarts land, Salazar Slytherin, who had thought about a secret tunnel, an escape plan in case of attack from their enemy, the Gryffindor land. Since then, both land had come over their differences and had become great economical partners. It was going to be a little tight for Slytherin, but the horse had an incredibly calm temper and would not panic in close spaces. If Draco gave him an apple, the horse would not complain.

Left, left, right, left again and there he was, pushing the old metallic bars open for his worse to trot beside him.

As planned, he had to pay the price of an apple at the beginning of the secret tunnel. When Draco was far enough from the castle not to be seen, he jumped on his horse and galloped, always following the coast and turning his back to his castle.

''Forgive me, father,'' he whispered to himself in hope to somehow the wind would carry his words to his caring father.

He knew this would be a hard stroke to accept from his paternal. His mother had died when he was only 4 years old, and now he was running away in hope to find the mermaid.

XX

He arrived at the first village on the coast. It was named Dumbledore, after the first fisher who had established there and lived satiated and happy from his fishing. He pushed the door opened of the only tavern of the village, building name ''The Philosopher Stone''. It was a dirty place who had undeniably lived better days, cleaner days as well. The wooden floor had turn to black, under the accumulated mud. He and there, tables were lazily standing, most of them unused. Behind the counter, a young woman with dark and incredibly curled hair watched him entered with dark eyes, washing a dirty glass with a dirty rag.

She smiled at him and stopped her movement.

''Hi, what may I serve you today my good sir?''

''Butterbear please,'' he asked sitting at the counter. ''And that stew that seems to be cooked in the cauldron behind you.''

''Very well,'' she answered turning her back to him and prepared what he had ordered. She seemed to be frantic, and whispered under her breath, but to low so that Draco could catch anything.

The door was pushed opened by a fat man, with grey hair, with not much neck to support his enormous head and a large moustache that covered almost half of his mouth. One of his hands was resting on his belly, and the other one holding onto a fishing rod.

He was followed by was seemed to be his boy, for he looked very alike to the first man. The kid was as fat as his father, if not more. They sat beside him, on his right, not even glancing at him, and making the ground tremble at every step they were taking. The place suddenly smell of rotten fish.

''Gimme a drink, woman!'' Yelled the eldest of them two without even glancing at the woman.

''Calm down Vernon, you remember what happened the last time you talked to me like that?'' She took a great pleasure in remembering how she had kicked his butt out of her tavern. That seemed to calm down his nerves.

''Give the kid a drink too,'' he said a little less aggressively.

Draco started to eat. Okay, the food was far from the eight meal gourmet he was used to back at the palace. But finding a mermaid, more particularly _his_ mermaid, Hermione, certainly had a price, and if that was it, he would gladly pay it a thousand times.

''It's terrible Dudley, the man died trying to find that creature.'' He drank half of his glass greedily, some of the liquids flowing down his red cheeks. ''I heard its jumped on the boat, gripped his throat and tore it open!''

Draco's ears perked up. He pretended not to care about the discussion they were having, but he was all ears to it. He continued to eat slowly, savouring each bite and prolonging his time at the tavern. He would have to ride faster in order to arrive at the next village before the seas swallows the sun.

''They almost manage to catch it, but they only stabbed it once or twice. That vile creature should not exist, if not for the power it brings!''

''Now, now Vernon, are you still speaking about that _mermaid_?'' Questioned the woman behind the bar, mocking the man. ''Have you caught it yet? I bet you did, didn't you Vernon?'' She mocked him with a mischievous laugh.

The man looked at her and spoke with anger in his voice, his skin getting redder by the minute.

''You, better than anybody else, have no right to doubt its existence, Bellatrix. Your own mother was one!''

Six more man entered the tavern, walking to a table behind Draco. He tried not to let a word from the discussion escape his grip, although the new group was making a fuss. He had to know everything.

The woman, apparently named Bellatrix, put violently the glass she was cleaning seconds ago on the counter. Draco bounced at the sound, but kept eating, pretending he didn't care about their discussion.

''It's not about doubting their existence, Vernon, it's about the selfish creatures they are. My mother,'' she hissed, ''had me with a drunken man. When she saw I was born tail less, she dropped me cold heartedly on the shore. I was lucky enough to be picked up by Dumbledore. He was a good man, and he took care of me. Mermaids are vile, indeed, and cruel. People fear pirates, and dragons, and witches. I say, look out for the mermaids. But trying to catch one to sale her blood, for such a terrible purpose, is more dangerous than riding an untamed dragon.''

The tavern was now silent.

''You seem to know a lot about the situation, Bella,'' whispered Vernon, looking at his empty glass.

''People talk,'' she shrugged. ''I may hate mermaids, but I would hate more for somebody to catch one.''

''What does mermaid blood do, ma'am?'' Blurted out Draco.

 _Well, my cover is blown up now_ , he sighed.

She slowly turned to him, astonishment written all over her face. But in her eyes, he saw a spark of interest.

''Have you lived in a tavern all your life, my boy? Mermaid blood makes the one who drink it immortal and powerful, of course.''

Draco swallowed loudly, torn between fear and hatred. Fear of what blood mermaid could do, and scared of mermaid as well, just a little. Yet, he hadn't heard anything positive about them, so why would he keep searching her? He also felt pure hearted, toward those who were searching Hermione. How dare they try to kill such a beautiful creature? He had to stop them, or at least warn Hermione, even if that meant letter her go.

''Don't worry Bella, I bet they will never catch it,'' said one of the man sitting behind Draco's back.

She nodded her head from left to right, looking at the ground.

''My mother, before she abandoned me, must have gave me a drop of her blood. Look how young I look, everybody knows in the village that Dumbledore died 250 years ago, and that he was already old when he found me.''

Draco took a deep breath.

''Would you mind me asking ma'am, how old exactly are you?''

She looked at him, sadness all over her face. ''432 years old. The drop of blood didn't make me immortal, but I've live two if not three lifetimes. And... I can't die. Believe me, I've tried.''

He gulped loudly.

''One more thing boy, _don't get involved_.''

XX

Draco paid for his meal, thanked Bellatrix and left, riding Slytherin in direction of the next village. It took him 3 hours, and the last sunshines where caressing the waves of the sea, tainting the sky beautiful shades of dark orange and light yellow. Behind him, the starts were already making their apparition.

He arrived at the village, without making any bad encountered. Draco was had, of course, brought his sword with him. He was ready to fight, he had always been good in combats, he had no worry that the Slytherin sword would come in handy if he had to use it.

He found the village tavern rather quickly, for the village consisted of only a road, and houses from each side of it.

He pushed the door open of the tavern, which was named ''Chamber of the Secrets''. It was cleaner than the tavern in which he had had his meal, and he couldn't be happier about it. After all, he was about to stay the night there. He was exhausted from his ride, and just wanted to sleep.

''One room, please,'' he asked putting galleons on the counter.

''Very well sir, room 394.''

He raised his brow. He doubted the tiny building had more than five rooms, so why number 394? The host seemed to see his question mark on Draco's face, for he started speaking.

''We only pick lucky numbers, such as 7, for our rooms. Since we live on the coast and it tends to be windy, we put all the luck we can on our side.''

Draco nodded with understanding, but he couldn't care less. He walked up to his room and put his bag down. He walked up to the bowl of fresh water the host had put on his night desk to clean his face with the fresh water the host had put for him. He rinse his face once, and just when he was about to rinse it twice, something caught his eyes.

Hermione was looking straight back at him in the perfectly still water.

But one of the drops of water rolled down his face and fell back into the bowl, making slight waves at the surface, and she was gone.

He blinked once, twice, thrice.

Merlin, he was even hallucinating her. It was time to go to bed.

* * *

 ** _So how do you like it yet! Don't forget to comment, share and vote!_**


	3. WAVE 3 - the only survivor

_Je crois qu'il est trop tard. (It think it's too late)_

 _Pour te dire que ça fait mal . (To tell you that it hurts)_

 _Mon cœur n'est plus comme avant. (My heart's not like before)_

 _Car il s'endort tout doucement. (Because its falling alseep slowly)_

 _Si l'on me perd, sache que je serai la tienne . (If they lose me, know that I will always be yours)_

 _Et au creux de ses bras, la mort nous bercera . (In her arms, death will rock us to death)_

 _Car si l'on me perd, c'est seulement pour rester la tienne . (Because if they lose me, it's only for me to stay yours)_

 _Et au creux de ses bras, la mort nous bercera. (And in her arms, death will rock us to death)_

 _La petite mort par Cœur de pirate._

XX

The next morning, he woke up with a strange feeling of déjà-vu. He stood up, impatient to start the day. First of all, he had to investigate on mermaids, than he had to investigate on the fishermen and their reasons to capture his Hermione.

He didn't even need to ask questions, he just had to sit at the bar, once again. This time he was eating a dark burnt toast, but he couldn't care less.

''I heard Snape is back,'' somebody said taking a seat behind him. ''Can you believe that? The old man has been walking the west coast for 10 years now, and he's still as nuts as when he left.''

''Pumpkin juice please,'' asked Draco, all ears to the conversation happening behind. Drinking something he used to drink back at the castle was kept him grounded in this completely new environment.

There were at least ten men in the Philosopher's Stone. They all smelled fishy, but again, it was a fishermen village. Every village on the coast could only live out of the sea. But two men caught his attention, for even though it was morning, they were all drinking alcohol. They also were the two fishermen talking about a certain Snape.

''Oh man, everywhere Snape's, bad luck follows,'' complained another fisherman drinking down every drop of firewhiskey in his glass. ''I'm tired of being out at night, I never get to see my kids anymore, and my wife won't stop compla-'' he continued.

''Will you shut up, wanker?!'' Said another one. ''Stop complaining, we'll be bloody _rich_ before you can say ''mermaid''. So rich your wife will never complain about you never again.''

''So many people know about it now, if the thing's caught, it's not going to be by us.''

''You should have thought about it before you told the whole village.''

They lowered their tone, and Draco did all he could to hear their conversation.

''You know the witch is going pay whoever brings her the mermaid. If you just had shut up – ''

''Goyle we've talked about this before – '''

''You bloody git you ruined everything – ''

Their tones were slowly growing louder and louder, two men were cutting each other's sentences with accusations, until Draco heard the screech of a chair being pushed down to the floor and fists hitting flesh. He turned around only to see one of the man's nose cracks under a strong punch.

''I NEED THE MONEY, _CRABBE_ , DON'T YOU GET THAT!''

''WE ALL NEED THE MONEY, _GOYLE_!''

They would have fought under one of them died until Draco interfered between the two men and forced them to sit down.

Draco ordered another around of alcohol for the two men, and himself and sat until there, silent, until they noticed his presence and calm down. His confident tone and permanent smirk must've had the desired effect because the two fishermen did as asked.

''Now, now, you two had a rough night, eh?'' Asked Draco with a light tone full of sympathy. ''What happened back on the sea?'' He asked taking a sip.

''Why would you care?'' Said the first one.

''Yeah why would you care?'' Repeated the other one.

''Because,'' Draco took a moment to think about it,'' I am just a lord questioning the happiness of his people.''

''A lord?'' said the first one.

''A lord?'' Echoed the second one.

Apparently, they were not as bright as Draco would have thought them to be.

''Why yes, I am Draco Malfoy, I thought the blond hair would give it away,'' said Draco. ''But please, don't tell anybody.''

The two large men exchange a long glance, in which they seemed to communicate while five other men entered the tavern.

''Alright,'' nodded the first one. ''I'm Crabbe, this is Goyle,'' he pointed at his mate. with his chubby fingers.

''Nice to meet you both,'' Draco shook their hands briefly. ''So I get that you two are fishermen?''

Goyle nodded.

''I also heard that you're looking for a mermaid,'' continued Draco.

Another glance. Crabbe nodded slowly, as if he didn't wait the rest of the population to hear. As if he had never yelled about it, 15 minutes before.

''Here's what I suggest,'' Draco put 20 galleons on the table. ''You tell me everything you know, and help me find her, and I will make you the richest of fishermen on Hogwarts' land.''

They didn't even need to made eye contact this time, they simply nodded.

''But not here,'' whispered Goyle, ''meet us by the sea tonight, midnight, we'll tell you everything.''

Draco nodded, adding another 20 galleons to support his words and intentions.

''Good day, lads,'' he stood by stayed still, ''one last thing, who is Severus Snape?''

The two large men gulped in, their skin slowly turning to red.

''He – he is the only man know to meet a mermaid, sir.''

The blond prince could feel there was something missing, one piece of the puzzle, the master piece.

''And had survived – ouch!'' Goyle had finished the sentence, but Crabbe had elbowed him rather roughly in the ribs.

Draco smirked, and left.

He had to find that Severus Snape.

Draco paid for his breakfast and walked out of the tavern, breathing in the salty air deeply. The Chamber of the Secrets was located in a small village on the coast, named Godric's Hollow.

First of all, Draco had to find a place where he could find books, or records about a man name Severus Snape. Then, tomorrow night, he would leave the next morning, after meeting Goyle and Crabbe at midnight.

So he walked in the main street, looking for anything that could remind him of a book, entering every shop and looking everywhere.

He finally found a book store. He pushed the door opened, the bell ringing softly. The book store was a terribly dusty place, but still cozy, in which were covered of books dozens of shelves. Draco did not know where to start. He sneezed because of the amount of dust, which moved a cloud of dust over him. While he was busy brushing off the dust, a voice rose from the darkness behind the counter.

''May I help you, sir?'' he heard.

The voice was low and lazy, trailing on every syllable. He turned around only to face a man with long, black, greasy hair with dark eyes and a long nose. The man's high cheek bones were accentuating the edgy traits of his face. He seemed empty, for no light, neither sparks were shinning in the back of his eyes.

''Why yes, my good sir,'' Draco spoke with sudden lack of confidence, ''I am looking for records on mermaids.''

''No.'' The man cut his request with a one syllable word accompanied by a gesture of the hand.

''Er, yes I am pretty sure this is what I'm looking for.''

''I beg to differ, sir, with all due respect, you don't want to know about mermaids. If it's to kill them – ''

''No! That's not what I want,'' protested Draco, hitting the counter with his open palm. '' I – ''

''Oh Merlin.'' The man grabbed his face with his dirty hand and came so close Draco could feel his hot breath on his face. The man looked deeply into his eyes.

All of sudden, the black haired man moved from behind his counter and walked to the front door of the shop. He locked the door, and turned the ''open/close'' sign so that the bookshop seemed closed. Draco felt his stomach tingling and he slowly and discreetly put a hand on his sword, which was hidden under his large dark green cape.

''Oh, there's no need for that, mister Malfoy,'' the man slowly turned around.

''Oh do you – ''

''Blond platinum hair, dark colored green robes and cloak, Slytherin crest on your cape, you must be a Malfoy. And from your age, you had to be the prince, nonetheless.''

His dark eyes searched Draco's soul for something, which troubled the young prince very much.

''You've met one already, haven't you?'' Asked the man. ''Does anybody know you're here?''

Draco slowly nodded to answer questions at once, gulping and breathing hard. His hand fell back on his side lazily, abandoning his sword. He was struck.

The man sighed, pinching the edge of his nose with two fingers and his eyes closing for a brief moment. He walked behind his counter to a lamp he turned to the side, as a door Draco had never noticed before slowly vanished inside the wall to reveal a black hole.

''Then you're ruined, mister Malfoy,'' the man said before stepping into the darkness. ''Follow me.''

Grabbing his courage with two rather shaky hands, Draco entered the darkness as well. He walked in a humid corridor for what seemed to be an eternity, but it must have been only five minutes. When he crossed the line between dark and light, he felt revealed and let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding back.

The man was already brewing tea for both of them, sat on what seemed to be a very comfortable sofa.

''Take a seat,'' he invited Malfoy to do, which the prince did immediately.

''Severus Snape, that's who you are,'' said Draco when the realization dawned on him.

The man took a sip of his burning tea, then nodded slowly his head from up to down.

''You need not to go fight her, Draco,'' he suddenly said with an incredible sadness in his eyes.

Draco burned his tongue with the tea, but didn't wince nor showed his pain.

''Tell me about her, Severus, tell me everything.''

The man's carapace seemed to literally crumble down under his words.

''If I do, will you promise me not to go after her?'' His voice had become raspy and low.

It didn't take more than a second for the heir to answer.

''No, I can't. Because I love her, I love her deeply.''

Severus Snape sighed,'' It is not love, my boy. It is _fascination_ , utter _admiration_. Mermaids are not meant to love, only men are fool enough to love,'' he finished bitterly. ''They are vile creatures. Beautiful, but heartless,'' he continued his story without Draco interrupting his train of thoughts,'' They use man only to reproduce. She, my darling, my precious darling, Lily, marked me as hers,'' he tossed his robes aside to reveal a mark on his chest, right on his heart,'' She took was she need. One morning, I woke up on the shore. This,'' he pointed at the scar over his chest; it looked like somebody had bit him to bone, ''is the only proof it ever happened.''

Draco took a second two digest the information. Mermaids actually marked man as theirs, as a possession, as a _price_.

''But Hermione – ''

''Hermione? Is that her name?'' Snape questioned sipping his tea.

Draco nodded, ashamed to tell he didn't know. He didn't know. He had thought of her so often, but never had he spoke to her. Thinking of her without giving her a proper identity seemed to enhance her absence. He had to name her.

''Fishermen from all around the coast are chasing her. They want her blood,'' he explained.

''Oh no, _oh no_ ,'' his interlocutor repeated again and again under his breath. ''The cycle's being repeated!'' He seemed to be taken with panic, terror striking him, ''She must not find your Hermione, she must not – ''

All of sudden, a dark grey smoked entered the room by the door, keeping both men from breathing. Draco cough, his eyes watering quickly. Snape grabbed his arm with strength and forced his way across the place to show him another door to escape.

''Snape, Snape, Snape,'' a feminine voice whispered. It was so incredibly soft and enchanting, it made Draco wants to puke. Green flames started to lick the floor, burning everything down to ashes in an instant. The smoked grew thicker, it was almost impossible to see. Something was coming from the door they had first walked through.

''You must go!'' Yelled Snape, ''Find Hermione – keep her safe!'' He pushed him across a door, which again had seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Draco started to run in the corridor, an arm covering his mouth and nose to help in breath as much oxygen as he could through the thick smoke.

When he turned around, he saw the back of Snape, standing with tall with nothing in his hands to defend him from whatever was coming to get him.

From the door, a dark figured, floating above the floor and slowly making its apparition entered the room. The smoke seemed to embrace her and the flames didn't hurt her one bit. Draco's eyes grew bigger as a flash of recognition crossed his face.

* * *

 _ **I just had to introduce these two gorillas. I love making links with the real books and the fic, I hope it amuses you as well!**_

 _ **What did you think?**_

 _ **Comment, vote, share!**_

xx


	4. WAVE 4 - under the sea

_Look at this stuff,_

 _Isn't it neat?_

 _Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?_

 _Wouldn't you think I'm a girl, a girl who has, everything._

 _What would I give,_

 _If I could live out of these waters?_

 _What would I pay, to spend the day, out on the sand?_

 _Part of Your World in the Little Mermaid._

 **XX**

''Sisters'', the powerful voice echoed on the walls of the cavern, ''we stand here today to send one of us to procreate. The rules are simple. She must find a man to procreate within the next month. She will be given the ritual necklace. If she fails, she will be _killed_.''

The band of mermaids yelled, a yell coming from the bottom of their throat. A yell that would have killed a human being instantly, if heard outside of water.

They all had different colors of tails: from blue to gold, to green or even bright pink. They had long, gorgeous hair in which were hiding miniscule creatures such a tiny fishes. The color of their hair fitted the color of their tails, and shone with grace. The walls of the cavern, which was the palace of the queen of mermaid, were painted with gold and reflected the light of the underwater lanterns which were light with a rare form of magic.

''Hermione, please swim up to here.''

A purple mermaid swam up to the stand where the queen of the mermaid, Minerva, was waiting for her. Her face was half hidden by her light brownish, with pieces of purple hair. Her eyes were human shaped. This phenomenon was rare, and it made Hermione even more special to her queen. The more similarities the mermaid bodies would have with the humans, the easier it would be for the individual to walk the earth as one of them.

Hermione stood in front of her queen, slowly flipping her dark purple fins to stay in place without swimming higher than Queen Minerva.

''Hermione,'' all the yells stopped, ''you shall find a man to mark, use, and kill. No one ought to know about us, for the last time one of us swam up to the land, she vanished. Lily was brave, but she fell in love, and got her heart ripped, her fins cut and her blood drank by that evil witch. She is probably waiting for you, right now, knowing we have to start a new cycle of reproduction.''

Hermione nodded, feeling hew shoulders weighting with every word her queen loudly spoke to all of the 700 mermaids watching her.

''Do not disappoint me, Hermione.''

As the tradition obliged, she was giving a necklace made of pearls by her kingdom. Each kingdom had different pearls, and these necklace represented the right to be out of the kingdom for procreation, it was the only reason the cross the limits.

Hermione took the necklace delicately in her hands, and clasped it around her neck. There, she was ready.

At least, that was what she had thought at that very moment. But no more than two days after her departure, something terrible had happened. She was only looking for a man to drown and use, a single ship floating on the sea maybe, but it seemed as if the fishermen had been waiting for her for ages.

She'd never seen a boat before, let alone so many roaming the waters in attempts to catch her.

How could she catch only one of them?

Then what she had feared happen: as she was trying to catch one of the men, they had seen her. It had confirmed the presence of the creature and the word had propagated faster than dust in a storm.

The next night, she had tried again to catch one man. But they had been so many on the boat, pointing their weapon at her. She had been guilty of curiosity and wanted to watch them from up close. She knew her stare would hypnotise to fisherman, and that eventually he would fall over board and she would only have to catch him and drown him for good. But just when the man was about to fall, she had been hurt with a harpoon and looked away.

The pain was unbearable, Hermione had never experiences something so aching. She had tried to cover her wound with medicinal seaweed and a little magic, but it had no effect. It was so painful, she even imagined great sharks were after her. To her relief, it had only been the shadow of a large piece of wood. She used it as support and used the harpoon as a weapon if needed.

So she took off for the shore. She was in the middle of nowhere when the storm stopped its raging fury. But being a mermaid, she knew her exact coordinate in water. She swam, her fins hurt, to the closest shore. She was thankful it was empty, and she rested behind a large tree trunk, leaving the harpoon close to her if anything happened. Her tail was bleeding, leaving traces of silver. She could see a castle afar, but no light indicated a movement from it.

Or was it movement?

She saw a bright star climbing down the rocks from the castle to the shore. Funny, she knew the sky pretty well, for she had watch it for the past 40 years of her life. She was now an adult, and no more a kid. That's why they had send her to procreate. But as a teenager, she used to look at the sky through a magic telescope back at her home. Other than shooting stars, it was very unusual to see a star moving so fast.

 _The pain is making me hallucinating again._

The star moved on the shore, slowly approaching her. Out of fear, she tried to hide behind another larger piece of wood, but apparently she had failed.

She saw him, she captured every trait of his beautiful face from afar, her vision being stronger than humans. Her heart stopped beating, and then it started beating, faster than it had ever beaten. It beat so fast, it almost hurt.

He was the most beautiful men she had ever laid eyes on.

He wasn't a star, although his beauty could promise otherwise. He had blond hair, and deep grey eyes. He had strong arms, and fitted legs. But even her, who had never seen a human this close before, could capture his sensitivity.

But before she could observe him more, his eyes met hers.

She had to swim back into the waters, no matter how painful it would be. If the queen knew she had crossed path with a man and not drowned him, it would be the end of Hermione. She could not kill him. Anyone, but not him. If she told the queen she had been hurt because they were looking for her, maybe, just maybe, she would be permitted another chance.

Before he could reach her, the waters swallowed her.

But each night, for the nest days, she came back in hope to see him. She had managed to cover up her wound, and was slowly recovering from it. But it was far too slow from her likes.

She had only two weeks left.

One night, he didn't come back.

That's when she knew, instinctively, that he had gone looking for her.

 **XX**

Draco stepped out in the middle of nowhere, after what seemed to be hours of walking under the ground. He didn't if Severus Snape had made it out alive, but he figured that the man had died, saving the heir of Hogwarts.

Draco had to escape, and fast. He could stay here, but he had to go back at the tavern to take his things and his horse as well. The smoke from the fire had tainted his face black, but he took the time take off his Slytherin crest off his cloak and put dirt in his hair to cover the platinum effect. He knew he had a meeting with Crabbe and Goyle that night, but they would have to wait for him to come back another day. Draco ran in direction of the Chamber of the Secrets, in hope not to be seen. Since the building only had one front door, and one back door used by the staff, he decided quickly to take the second option, and to cover this head with the hood of his cloak. He rapidly opened the door, than escalated the stairs to his room.

He grabbed his spare clothing and put it in his bags in a hurry. Without noticing, his cloak had brushed past the bowl of water and had pushed it over, the water formed a small puddle on the floor. He took a glance at it, not really caring. But something caught his eyes, and he suddenly kneeled in front of the puddle.

''Hermione? Hermione is that you?'' He whispered to the water as he saw the face of the mermaid reflecting his own awe.

 _Crack._

The floor behind him made a noise, probably under the weight of something. Tiny waves shook the surface of the puddle, and Hermione's eyes grew bigger in fear.

 _Smack!_

Draco was knocked out from behind.

* * *

 _ **Short chapter! I had to think about everything that could possibly happen if mermaids were real, how would they live, what would they look like... Gotta say I was inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, that's where I took the idea of a task to accomplish as a mermaid.**_

 _ **What did you think?**_

 _ **Comment, vote, share**_!


	5. WAVE 5 - captain Weasley

_We are the new Americana,_

 _High on legal marijuana,_

 _Raised on Biggie and Nirvana,_

 _We are the new Americana._

 _We know very well who we are, so we hold it down when summer starts._

 _What kind of dough have you been spending?_

 _What kind of bubblegum have you been blowing lately?_

 _New Americana by Halsey._

* * *

SLAP!

 _''...don't touch him! Bellatrix wants him alive...''_

Something tore his shirt apart.

 _''...he's not marked...are we sure he met the mermaid?''_

Draco's eyes shuttered. He was cold, terribly cold. He was soaking wet, rain hitting his skin restlessly. The ground was hard, and he felt as if he was hangover, the world seemed to sway.

Then his eyes opened for good. He was on the deck of a large, three masts ship. He tried to move, but he was tied down by ropes, and laid down on the hard floor. His weight made his move in perfect harmony with the ship, from left to right and back and forth. Although he noticed the dark skies, and the rain didn't made it easier to see, he noticed that someone was looking at him, he saw a flash of red, red hair and red beard.

''Welcome aboard your highness!'' Yelled the man loudly to be heard over the storm. ''I'm Captain Weasley, this is my crew – '' he pointed at a bunch of men, all dressed up in old clothing and soaked to death, one of the man was even missing most of his teeth, he also noticed that both Crabbe and Goyle were looking at the deck, not daring to cross his stare, ''and this ship is my treasure! We call it _The Burrow_. And _you_ – '' he pointed his finger at Draco's face, smirking wildly,'' you, my dear prince, you are our bait for the mermaid.''

Draco gulped.

''And you will make us the richest pirates on land! Ah _ah_!'' The crew cheared drunkily in the back ground, approving their captain's words.

''Listen, I'm not even marked, she's not going to come for me – ''

The captain cut his words by putting an old piece of dirty tissue in his mouth. Draco did anything in his power not to throw up at the thought of what that piece of tissue might've cleaned in another life.

''Put him up!'' Weasley yelled.

Crabbe tied a rope around his waist, with the help of a strange mechanism and complex knot, Draco knew he could not try to escape this one. Goyle then threw the rope around the mast of the sail, climbed up the structure and tied it up in the air, then climbed down without hesitation, although the storm couldn't have brushed him off in the waters.

Crabbe and Goyle began to pull the rope, and Draco's weight slowly began his ascension in the air.

As Draco's feet left the ground, his body pulled over board, his life hanging on the rope of the ship, his body shook in all directions by the winds of storm, Draco thought it was the end. His adventure to find his Hermione would finish badly, Severus had sacrificed his life for nothing and his father would be left alone, without an heir. He tried not to be sick at the motion he was suffering. Sometimes, his feet would slip briefly over the water, and he tried his best not to think of all the creatures that could feed on him if they saw him hanging there. The boat was rocking back and forth on the huge waves. The skies continued to cry dark tears, as if it knew what faith he was destined to.

The Malfoy's heir lost track of time. He could have been hanging there for hours, of minutes, he didn't know anymore. He was soaked, cold, hungry, thirsty and shivering. The waters of the sea made his mouth tasted salty, and sometimes he was almost drowned by the waves. He had to cough his lungs out to hold on to life.

Draco caught the glimpse of Hermione's face in one of the waves which crushed down on him. His eyes locked with hers.

 _Hermione_ , he thought, _I'm hallucinating, I know, but I'm so glad to see you before I past._

The hallucination didn't move. She was staring at him from the bottom of his feet, her face half hidden in her hair, and the waves didn't seem to affect her one bit.

That's when he clicked.

She was really there.

His eyes grew bigger at the realisation that her life was in danger, and he tried not to show the panic attack he was suffering not to warn the crew the mermaid was _there_ – a few inches away from all the weapons pointed at the water.

She smiled wildly at him, and put one finger over her lips, the motion indicating him to keep quiet.

He had to find a way to communicate with her, to tell her that they wanted her blood more than anything and that she would be tortured alive for her fins, her hair, and everything that composed her was made of pure magic.

 _My star_ , he heard in his head. He looked at her, agape. Did she just invaded his thoughts? Her voice was soft and warm. He felt his body warming up at every syllable that followed.

 _I know they want me, but I can't save you now_ , she continued, her head still floating inches away from his feet. He caught a glimpse of her long tail, and thought it was beautiful.

 _I will wait for them to not expect me anymore, but I have to mark you, for other mermaids are roaming the sea to capture human males_ , she said. Her eyes looked sad. _This will hurt, my love._

And then, a huge wave came crushing down the boat, half of it vanishing into the water. Draco's body plunged into so deep into the cold waters that he didn't even see the surface of the sea, he tried his best to hold his breath.

Then he felt it, an incredible pain in the middle of his back made him contort his body in hope to escape it. He had wanted to yell, but he couldn't afford that. By the time he could turn around to see what Hermione was doing to him, he felt her lips on his. She bit his lips, and the water around them tainted reddish for a second before the waters became dark again. Warmth spread through his body, from head to know, and he found that breathing underwater had become quite easier for gills had started to grow on his neck.

It was a brief kissed, because right then, he was pulled backwards by the rope. The last thing he saw, before fainting, was her sad face, surrounded by the hair, and her incredibly long purple tail moving under her. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on.

 _ **XX**_

''You – evil – little – useless – cockroach !'' He heard a raspy feminine voice yelled. ''You had _one_ job! One simple _job_ , might I had, and you ruined it!''

Draco was laying on his back, on the deck of the boat. It must've been close to mid day, because the sun was shining brightly, burning his skin and almost blinding him even if his eyes were closed.

''Bellatrix our plan didn't work –''

His words turned into a painful yell. Draco didn't dare to open his eyes but he knew that Weasel – or whatever his name was – was suffering a great deal of pain. Although it probably wasn't as half as much as being held out in the dark over board, crushed by waves and then bit by a mermaid.

 _And kiss by one too..._ he thought all of sudden.

It took all his mental strength not to open his eyes and check if he was indeed marked and if the gills were still on his neck. But he knew for sure that she had kissed him, because his lips were a bit swollen.

''Was he marked last night?''

''No – no we checked his chest and there's nothing,'' blurted out the captain of the Burrow, panting after his short session of torture.

Draco risked opening one eye slightly. All he could see was Bellatrix, the woman who has served him dinner back at the Philosopher Stone tavern, was walking on the deck, clearly pissed off.

The pieces of the puzzle fell slowly into place, when Draco noticed how she had aged a lot during the past few days. Her skin was wrinkle, her glorious dark hair was now stripped with locks of white and grey, her skin was stained with scars here and there. Even her robes seemed to be coming from another era. She seemed to have gained 80 years within days.

''You have three days,'' she hissed, her eyes looking crazy, ''when I come back, make sure that the mermaid is waiting for me.''

''Y-Yes ma'am – ''

In a mad laugh, she vanished, circled by a green puff of air.

Weasley then approached him without hesitation. He kicked Draco awake, and threw water on him.

''Wake up, your fucking lazy _highness_! We're going mermaid fishing!'' He spat with anger, his beard moving along his jaw making him look ridiculous. His cloth were dripping with blood, and he looked like a mad man.

''During day?'' Asked Draco innocently, yawning.

''During day,'' confirmed Weasley. ''Crabbe, Goyle, put him up like last night!''

''Sir, yes captain!'' Yelled the two fat fishermen nervously and tying up Draco immediately.

''She's never going to come,'' sang Draco as he was pulled up.

Weasley made a motion with his hand to stop the effort of Crabbe and Goyle. He walked toward Draco, menacingly.

''And why is that?'' Asked Captain Weasley pulling on Draco's ripped shirt. Their faces were inches apart.

''Because she's the brightest of them all, dirty scum,'' sang Draco happily, as if he just hadn't insult the man whom was toying with his life.

Furiously, Weasley ordered for Crabbe and Goyle to continue their work, and then walked up to the top of the boat to calm himself down. He hadn't noticed the night before, but the deck was incredibly huge. And the crew was as well. The members of the Burrow were running from side to side, putting weapons on the side of the ships, coming from the basement of the ship and climbing stairs to the upper deck. Men were also climbing up the sails to tie up ropes.

Draco's body was back where he had swung just a few hours ago. The sea was calm that day, and the turquoise waters reflected the sun like a mirror.

His escape didn't take less than two minutes.

He felt her presence before he could actually see her. He looked down at the calm waters. He noticed something large coming from the depth, and for a few seconds, panic seized him. What if it was a shark? Or a whale? Or a sea dragon? Did whales eat man? Did sea dragons really existed? Malfoy was weapon less, and couldn't do anything.

But before he could take in that it was Hermione, he noticed that she wasn't alone. Hermione was swimming faster and faster from the depth to gain speed, then jumped out of the waters, followed by hundreds of mermaid who jumped on the deck of the boat, and captured the members of the crew, one by one. The yells made him ears bleed, as he saw Crabbe and Goyle throw themselves overboard and being marked and drown by some mermaids who had been waiting for them.

Hermione managed to cut the rope from which he was hanging with her fins and fell back to the water.

Draco took a deep breath, falling down in her arms. Before he could thank her for her help, she started to untie the roped around him.

Then she looked at him deep in the eyes.

''Hold on to me, and don't let go,'' she whispered in the water, and he surprisingly understood her perfectly. ''Oh, and close your eyes please, my star.''

He put his arms around her waist, closed his eyes and she started to swim faster than he could ever expect to go on a ship.

* * *

 _ **Oh, yes, Ronald's in da game! Won't be seeing any of Harry though, sorry. I just imagine Rupert playing a pirate the other day, and couldn't resist to actually write him down in my fic.**_

 _ **What did you think? Did you expect Hermione to save her star ? (aka Draco)**_

 _ **Comment, vote, share!**_

 _ **And if you love Dramione edits, make sure to follow my instagram page, /drays_ . More than 400 edits, and 1.3k followers (or my Dramione army, as I call them).**_


	6. WAVE 6 - back home

_**WARNING: A LOT OF FLUFF AND SH*T IS WRITTEN A WAY THAT DOESN'T HAPPEN NOWADAYS. I WANTED TO WRITE THIS FICS AS A FAIRYTALE, AND SO THEY ARE DEEPLY IN LOVE EVEN THOUGH THEY NEVER PROPERLY MET (*sigh* I know, that's stupid.) IT'S NOT THAT I WANTED IT TO BE CLICHÉ, IT'S BECAUSE I COPIED/PASTED THE FAIRYTALE FORMAT. THANK YOU.**_

 _When your legs don't work like they used to before_

 _And I can't sweep you off of your feet_  
 _Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_  
 _Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

 _And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70_  
 _And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23_  
 _And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_  
 _Maybe just the touch of a hand_  
 _Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day_

 _Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran_

* * *

Exhausted, Draco climbed off Hermione and fell on the shore. Hermione crawled next to him and sat straight, looking at the sea. She started to play with her hair. Draco noticed that her skin was marked on her arms, something he was sure was not there before. They were back at the castle. They were laying on the shore, close to Draco's midnight path.

''Thank you,'' he said, his voice hoarse from all his time underwater.

''Are you hurt?'' She asked looking up at him. Draco looked deeply into her brown eyes. Everything about her was simply gorgeous. She had dark brown hair, with lock of purple that matched the color of her long tail, which was still half in the water, clapping softly.

She didn't wear any top, but her long hair covered her breasts, and Draco suddenly turned away, his face becoming hotter and hotter, when he noticed her nudity.

''No, I'm okay, thanks to you,'' he said.

She laughed softly at his reaction.

''I know humans are not use to nudity, but that's how I always lived. Would you rather me covering my – ''

''No! I mean, it's fine by me, I'm not complaining,'' he grinned wildly.

She smiled up at him, then her smile fainted.

''Draco, that – ''

''You know my name?'' He asked, thunderstruck.

''Of course, you know mine, don't you?'' She questioned.

''Hermione,'' he whispered taking her hand. ''I've known your name since I first saw you here.''

''That's when I really marked you, mentally.'' She said not daring looking at him. ''We established connection because – because – ''

''We fell in love at first sight,'' he completed for her softly.

She nodded. ''The last mermaid it happened to... she experienced a terrible, terrible faith. Mermaids are craved by witches and wizards. They drink our blood, eat our fins and tails, and become more powerful than what they could ever dream of. But when mermaid fall in love, their hearts become of a rare material which with wizards can concoct an eternality potion, and thus live for ages until the effect of the potion wears off.''

''Did that happen to her?''

Hermione nodded, her throat tight and her eyes watering.

''Lily was my m-mother, b-but I never knew her. S-She had the time to give birth to me, then she was t-t-taken by the w-witch,'' she stuttered with difficulty, silver tears rolling down her cheeks.

''Bellatrix,'' Draco said almost inaudibly, raising up from the grounds are putting his arms around her from behind. Hermione laid herself on his chest, as his legs laid beside her.

''The safest would be for me to go back with my tribe – b-but I can't leave you and I've made a deal with our Queen,'' she continued to cried, and hiccupped from time to time.

Draco's embrace tighten around her.

''Listen to me, Hermione, I will never leave you,'' he said putting a hand on her chin and forcing her to look at him. ''If I have to grow a tail and go under sea with you, I will,'' he said with all his heart.

''We can't'' she said caressing his platinum hair, her face marked with pain, ''if the mermaid tribes were to help me bring you to safety, I was to be banished and live as a human, in the fear of the witch finding me,'' she said her voice still shaking,'' I'm doomed. That what they have marked over my arms. No other tribe can accept us.''

The reality hit Draco in the chest as if he had been run over by Slytherin and all the other horses of the kingdom.

''Then you will come with me, Hermione, and for Merlin's sake, we'll find a way!'' He said with force. ''I'll protect you until I die! I have an entire army who can protect you! Become my Queen, and we will find a way!'' He said not taking his breath. ''Because I love you, and I've never experienced something as strong before.''

She cried some more, holding onto his shirt and repeating ''I love you too, I love you too,'' between her sobs of fear.

Draco held onto her.

 **XX**

After a while, Draco saw Slytherin trotting on the shore, coming in their direction. Draco was glad his horse found a way to escape the tavern and come back to the castle.

''Are you ready?'' He asked to Hermione. She nodded.

''There's something you must know,'' she said shyly. He turned to her, taking off his shirt.

''What?'' He questioned curiously.

''Every time my legs will be soaked in water, it will turn back to a tail,'' she said looking at the sand and caressing her tail mindlessly. Slytherin had reached them and she was looking up at the horse in curiosity.

''Is that all?'' He said with a smile. She nodded again. ''I love you, with or without a tail. And must I add, your tail is pretty impressive, I think it's beautiful.''

''You do?'' She questioned, red under his compliments. He grinned widely, kneeling in front of her.

''I don't want you to feel in a cage in the castle, we will build a pool for you to swim when you want to. Being a mermaid is who you are and I don't want you to lose what makes you special.''

She didn't say anything to answer, she simply crawled far enough on the shore for her tail not to touch the water anymore. It took a good five minutes for it to dry off completely. Then the legs started to show when the scales started to fall off. Hermione grimaced.

''Does it hurt?'' He asked, worried.

''No, no, it's just weird having legs, of my own.''

He chuckled and put her shirt over her shoulders. When she had clean legs, scales less, he picked her up, bridal style, and put her on the horse.

''You hold it like that, exactly,'' he guided mounting behind her.

''Slytherin, to the castle,'' he said in parseltongue.

The horse started to trot in direction of the white castle. It took longer than if Draco had used his usual path because Slytherin couldn't climb the rocks to his room – obviously. But they eventually made it. The doors open to the prince, and his father ran in his direction from the stairs of the castle.

Draco fell on his feet, walking in direction of his father and hugged him tightly. The mermaid knew the man was his father because they looked so much alike, thus the hair gave it away. Hermione's cheeks became redder by the minute, because all the men walking around the court were looking at her as if she was a piece of meat. Well, she was mostly naked.

She couldn't hear what Draco was telling his father, but the latter seemed worried. After a minute or two, he nodded to his son and looked over to the mermaid. He started to walk in her direction. When he reached her, he held out a hand to her.

''Lucius Malfoy, milady. Welcome to our home,'' he talked loudly for everybody to hear him.

She took his hand and shook it awkwardly, though he didn't show it on his face, ''Thank you,'' she whispered.

Draco walked up to her, and held out his arms for her to fall in. ''Hermione, it's okay, you're safe here. Father, I will bring her up to my room and give her some of my clothe for the moment being.''

''Draco, are you sure about what you told me?'' Lucius questioned.

''Yes father,'' Draco nodded vigorously, '' I want to wed her.''

Lucius seemed torn between his duties as a king, for his son to marry another heir, and his duty as a father, for his son to be happy. The second passed by slowly, and Hermione was somewhat waiting to be thrown back into the sea.

''Very well, then,'' said Lucius slowly. ''But on one condition,'' he raised his fingers to stop his son and Hermione's enthusiasm. ''You shall give me an heir in the next year, if not, you will be banished and Draco will be wed to a princess.''

Draco seemed less enthusiastic, but the request of Lucius only made Hermione grin.

''Don't worry, your highness. Mermaids are known to reproduce fast.''

Lucius seemed taken aback by her fast response, while Draco grinned in the back ground.

''Bring her to your room, and borrow you mother's robes we kept in the mean time, we shall call the seamstress to make her robes of her own.''

Hermione fell in Draco's arms, her head laid on his chest as he walked up the stairs to his room.

* * *

 _ **No, Lucius is not the d*ckhead we know he is in the books. He's sweet and gentle and cares so much about his only son, it almost hurts. That's kinda cute though, ain't it?**_

 _ **Comment, vote, share!**_


	7. WAVE 7 - the threat

_I'm headed straight for the castle_

 _They wanna make me their queen_

 _And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying that I probably shouldn't be so mean_

 _I'm headed straight for the castle_

 _They've got the kingdom locked up_

 _And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying I should probably keep my pretty mouth shut_

 _Castle by Halsey._

* * *

 _5 months later_.

''Hermione?'' Draco pushed the door to the pool calling for his newly wife.

The celebration had lasted over a week after the weddings, but the groom and bride had not dared to quit to protection of the castle. The witch was still after them. Bellatrix had already sent an army of trolls to the castle, but they had been killed with fire, and those who had survived had been pierced with giant arrows made of wood. Then the witch had enchanted the sea to be filled with piranhas, eating up 4 members of the staff who had just been out on a bright summer day. And that wasn't even the worst. Poisoned food, poisoned clothes and object. Bath salt which burned your skin, and so long. Draco, Hermione and Lucius always found a way not to be wounded, but that implied hurting staff.

It wasn't soon after they discovered that Hermione was pregnant that Draco had decided enough was enough. He didn't want to hide in the castle anymore. They had to go, and end her.

The room he was in was simply breathtaking. Three out of four walls where made of marble, and the forth was a large window giving on the sea. The water from the pool was taken directly from the sea, a concept builded by Hermione herself, with the help of white magic. The room was pooling in daylight, but Draco personaly prefered midnight bath with Hermione, under the rays of the moon.

"Yes?" She sang happily.

He took a second to take in the view. Hermione was swiming on her back, her gorgeous purple tail slowly swinging from left to right, her hair floating around her, her breasts and her round belly out of the water. She seemed at peace in the salty water of the pool, and that made Draco smile from ear to ear. He loved her dearly, and that's why he needed to do what he had to do.

"Why do I feel like you're about to leave?" She stopped swimming on her back and came closer to the side of the pool. Draco took off his boots and his socks, rolled up his pants and sat on the edge of the pool, feet in water.

"Because I am," he answered simply. "I am not gonna lie to you -"

"Like you can," huffed Hermione.

"-because I can't," he glanced at her amusingly. They had figered after two weeks of relation that when Draco looked in her eyes, even if Hermione didn't want her power to affect him, Draco was litteraly drawned to tell to truth. "And even though we've discussed this and took I decision, I need to come back on my words, darling."

He watched as her tail stook out of the water, swinging from left to right, and hypnotising him.

"You're going after Bellatrix," she said softly, playing with her hair. She sighed,"I'd figured that was going to happen when I'd tell you about the babies."

"I'm doing this for our family - wait, babies?" He stopped his first sentence.

Hermione smiled and nodded. "I believe I am pregnant with twins'', she pushed herself from the side and started swiming backwards, until she was floating on the top of the water again.

"That's bloody fantastic!" He yelled in happiness and jumped in the water, joining her.

She kissed him softly. After all, life has been strangely good toward her. She had lost her family, yes. But she was building one of her own, with her only love.

 _ **XX**_

He woke up as the sunshines flirted with the waves of the ocean.

Hermione was sound asleep. Last night again, he had proved her his love, and so has she. Each time was wonderful, but ebrn though she was caressing his skin as tenderly as ever, he had felt her worries. He had tried to kiss it away, amd somehow succedded, but he had to leave before she wake up.

He took great care to leave a note to tell her he will be back she would even notice his absence.

Draco climbed down the stair, to find the army of Hogwarts waiting for his orders. His horse, Slytherin, trotted happily in his direction, kneeling for the prince to climb on him, and he did.

"Today is the day we take down the last with known to be alive, Bellatrix," he started. "Our spies had inform us that she had last been seen in the Forest of Dean. It might be true, it might be not. Don't forget she holds terrible power, although my wife, Hermione, believes that she is probably less strong that before. Although I hold my wife's words in high esteem, I want you all to be more prudent than ever for the following days!"

The hundreds of men yelled back in unison. Draco looked at the balcony of his room, and saw Hermione standing there. Even from afar, he could see the fear in her gloomy eyes, as one hand laid on her belly. "Come back," she mouthed silently. He nodded once.

Then, something unusual happened. Hermione bought her other hand to her lips, and blew magic words in their direction. A purple wind hit them strongly, but Draco and the army felt rather strong, and _immune_.

Hermione, with her pure white magic, had protected the entire army from being charmed.

"For Hermione!" Yelled Draco raised his sword in the air.

" _For Princess Hermione_!" Repeated the army imitating their princess.

All their horses, they went out of Hermione's sight.

That night, she prayed the moon and the stars for her own star to come back soon.

 _ **XX**_

After two long days of exhausting ride, they finally arrived the borders of the Forest of Dean. Draco ordered his men to rest and built up temporary tents, which they happily did. They lit up fire and chased birds to eat, and then all went to bed, only a few stayed up to guard the sleeping soldiers.

The next morning, a green mist started to roll on the ground, out of the forest.

Although the soldiers and Draco himself were not under the influence of the spell, they pretented to. They left their horses and tent behind, only carrying their armour and weapon.

They followed the mist to an old shack in the middle of the woods. A loud, deranged laugh hit their ears as one, wrenched body walked out of the shack slowly. Bellatrix looked deathly. Her hairnwas greyer than the last time he had seen her, and she seemed, but only _seemed_ , weaker.

"Protected by white magic, I see?" Laughed the voice madly. "Mermaid can accomplish great things, can't they?"

A green flash of light hit the man standing beside Draco.

"Thristy, I am thristy for your deary pity _Hermione_ ," she shang as she thinned the army of Draco. The later tried to find her, angry, but the mist had rose higher and kept her hidden. "Blood, blood, blood, mermaid blood, what a feast it's going to be!" She continued to sing. She was toying with them, and it made the heir blood's boil. "Maybe you can't be _enchanted_ , but that doesn't mean they can't be _killed_."

"Go!" Ordered Draco to his men. Their presence didn't change anything. By being here, the prince only risked more death. He needed to know his soldiers were safe. This battle was between him, and the witch. She was switching in in the air, almost invisible because of her speed of movement.

Draco yelled in anger had he pierced the air with his sword, and repeated the gestures as long as he had energy. At some point, he must've hit her because he heard her shrieked. He continued to move on his feet, gracefully.

"Silly boy!" She yelled in anger.

He stopped, listening to the sounds she was making, in hope to spot her. But then, a green light hit him square in the chest. The prince's heart stopped to beat instantly. His lifeless body fell to the ground in a loud thud.

Miles away, Hermione felt an incredibly pain strike her heart.

"I killed Draco Malfoy!" Started to chant Bellatrix over and over again. All of Draco's men had been running back to the tents, under his order. Bellatrix was towering him.

But seconds later, Draco rose up his feet and pierced her from side to sideHe didn't understand why he was still alive, but he figured it had something to do with the mark Hermione had left him on his back.

Bellatrix's eyes grew bigger, as she realised life was slowly escaping her body, and death was invading it.

"H-How?" She whispered.

"You can't take anything that belongs to mermaid," answered Draco, "you should know." Her body solidified until it was bothing but ashes. Then, it vanished as the wind brushed it off.

* * *

 _ **This was so hard! I really worked my *ss off working how he would get rid of Bellatrix. I'm sorry if it sucked. I tried my best, I promised. But now the Malfoys are threat-free!**_

 _ **An epilogue coming soon, stay tuned!**_

 _ **Don't forget to follow my instagram, drays_ , on which I post Dramione edits!**_


	8. WAVE 8 - epilogue

_WARNING: This chapter is super weird. Read it or not. But it's mostly Hermione giving birth._

Hermione woke up all of sudden, taken with a great feeling of panic. The doors of her room pushed open as Lucius entered the room, wide awake as well.

"You felt it too?" He asked. Hermione nodded back, and walked to the balcony, Lucius hot on her heels.

When Hermione saw them, walking back, less numbered than they had left, but mostly still alive, she thought she was having an hallucination. She was looking for Draco, but she couldn't see his platinum hair in the crowd of wounded men.

But then she saw him, at the end completely pf the group. He was helping soldiers bringing the bodies of the deceased. Hermione, along with Lucius climbed down the staircase to her husband. As soon as he caught a piece of her, he ran in her direction as well.

"You're alive," she cried on his chest, holding tighly to his ripped clothing. "You're safe" she cried some more.

He kissed the top of her head.

"I am, all because of you," he whispered lovingly. "Your marked brought me back to life Hermione, or it protected me, I don't know. Either way, that gave me enough time to end her," he explained, tearing up himself. "We're safe now, she's gone" he laid a hand on her belly and kissed the top of her head. Lucius joinded in their embrace, glad his son was back.

 _XX_

 _4 months later._

"And then I had to go through these boring - really awful meetings again -

"Draco -"

"And Father wouldn't let me go because apprently, that's gonna be part of my task as a king -"

"Draco -" tried to cut in Hermione again.

"Yes sweeheart? Sorry, I'm rambling again." He apologised.

"My water just broke."

"Okay." He answered calmy. Then he glanced back to his papers.

"That means the babies are coming." She articulated slowly for him to understand.

All of sudden, he threw all of his papers away and yelled in panic. " THE BABIES ARE COMING."

His voice echoed for a few seconds before at least twelve ladies came into the room, forcing Hermione into a tray. Draco grabbed her hand and followed her to the pool.

"I swear you panic as if you were the one giving birth, Draco," she laughed at him.

"Aren't you - aren't you in pain?" He questionned.

"A bit," she winced. "But that's tolerable, considering that I'm giving bird to triplets."

"Triplets? Weren't they twins?"

"The stars told me otherwise sooner is week," she answered calmly. They had arrived the pool, the place where it would happen. " Just put me in the water." She ordered the ladies with a soft tone. Meanwhile, Draco was just trying to wrap his mind about being the dad of three babies at once.

"But Princess Hermione," protested one of them, "aren't the babies going to drown?" Hermione looked as she had been expecting that exact question.

"No, they will come to this world with tails."

Draco gulped. "Okay. Okay yeah, that's perfectly normal. Newborns with tails. Alright." He breathed. Lucius patted his back with a grin plastered on his face. Hermione roamed into the water, and her tail was forming quickly.

"Do you want the staff to leave, Hermione?" Questionned Malfoy Senior, amazed by Hermione. He had never seen her under her real form.

"Just leave towels for the babies, please. And maybe bring a bed for Draco. We'll probably spend the night here. Thank you, Lucius."

"You've heard her, people! Move it!" Repeated the King loudly. "Call me if you need anything," said the father to his son. "Your mother would have loved her," he added with a smile, although his eyes were sad.

"I know," responded Draco with a sigh. The bed was brought in the place, laid by the side of the pool. Lucius closed the doors behind him.

"Draco, you should come in the water," suggested Hermione with a soft smile. He looked into her eyes, her deep brown eyes which had charmed him instantly, a few months back, on the beach.

He stripped down and joinded her in the water. She swimmed to him and wrapped her arms around his chest. Well, she tried. It was hard, considering she was, well, _huge_.

She kissed him passionatly, and Draco forgot she was about to give birth. In fact, he forgot everything and just kissed her back with all his love.

"Ouch -" he complained. "What the -" A drop of blood escaped his wounded lip.

Hermione was bringing him in the depth of the pool. Draco was waiting for the pain of drowning to hit him any time now, but he was suprised to notice he could breath underwater, again. He smiled to her.

"First, my belly is gonna become translucent."

"Excuse you?" Said Draco, surprised and shocked. It's not everyday you hear something like that.

"Then it's gonna tear apart, and the babies will swim out. At least, that's what I've been told." She was so confident, and Draco felt completely at the opposite. He was stressed out of his wits, and he wondered if it was going to hurt her. Would it bleed? He knew he couldn't stand her being in pain.

But that's exactly what happened. Her skin whitened slowly, until he could actually see the baby through it. It was weird, because half of her body was missing. He grabbed his hand, and held it tightly when he belly started to open.

"It's gonna be okay, everything will be fine," tried to reassure Draco. Once again, he felt powerless to her situation.

The first baby started to swim. Draco supported the enfant with his two hands. The baby started to cry, and Draco cuddled it up to silent his cries.

Then the second baby came, and so did the third. Hermione's belly was already healing up. Within 15 minutes, she seemed has good as new. She was rocking one of the baby, as Draco held the other two. One of them, the elder, had cyan blue tail. The second born had a dark green tail, and the last had a bright yellow tail.

"Hermione," he said. "We didn't think about names."

"We'll come with ideas tomorrow darling. But I've considered Narcissa, Lily and Harry."

Draco laughed. "You've basically thought about it, didn't you?"

She laughed and started to swim out if the pool, with one baby in hand. The babies started to cry when their tails fell off, slowly.

The couple took great care in wrapping each babies in the warm towels. After that, Hermione crawled back into the water, and fell asleep.

Draco did as well, after taking a moment to contemplating his life. He had a beautiful, purple tailed mermaid wife, three mermaid babies, Narcissa, Harry and Lily, a loving father, and overall, a caring family.

He had come a long way since he's met her. But Gosh, that had been so worth it.

* * *

 _ **Tadaaaa! I know, mermaid pregnancy is weird. I invented that from dust. I just hope it didn't grossed y'all. It certainly grossed me. If too many of you find it awkward I will edit it. What did you think? Thank you for being a part of this adventure!**_

 _ **If you like Dramione edits, make sure to follow my instagram account, drays_ .**_

 _ **Have a good day!**_


End file.
